


Imprimatur

by Appletini



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini
Summary: McGee ponders his book.





	Imprimatur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is for CutsyCat, who is a great author and a wonderful, generous person and might need some cheering up. Also, there was no drabble posted so I had to make my own because I'm so used to them. =P
> 
> From Dictionary.com:
> 
> Imprimatur
> 
> noun  
> 1.  
> an official license to print or publish a book, pamphlet, etc., especially a license issued by a censor of the Roman Catholic Church.  
> Compare nihil obstat.  
> 2.  
> sanction or approval; support:  
> Our plan has the company president's imprimatur.

McGee gazed fondly at the object in front of him. He was so proud of it, but he wasn't completely sure if his team would grace it with their imprimatur. In fact, if they ever found out he was the one who had written this precious gem called Deep Six, McGee would probably be in deep shit.

Still. He was very proud of it. So proud he could burst. He liked the rich, complex characters he had created, and he especially enjoyed the complicated and beautiful relationship he had built between his agents Lisa and Tommy. He didn't really see much of anything going on between the inspirations for these two characters but that was the beauty of fiction. He could make them do what he wanted.

The relationship between Tibbs and Tommy hadn't been as simple or easy to write. He had intended to write a paternal sort of relationship but it was as if the characters did what they wanted and what they had wanted was... Quite different. He had gotten very drunk one night and proceeded to write an explicit scene involving the two men, the boat and some sandpaper that he hadn't even bothered to remove after he sobered up. It had felt like it belonged and like a coward he had expected his editor to take care of it but she had left it in and now it was too late to fix it.

Tim blushed and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling he got when he thought of that scene. He really hoped the team would never realize he had based all of the characters on them.

Taking a deep breath, he rose from his chair and grabbed the book. He would tell his sister first, Sarah would know what to do. Maybe eventually he could let the others know. It wasn't like it was obvious. He had changed so many details and all of their names. They'd never figure it out.

Besides, it was a great honor, he decided. Maybe they'd even be grateful.


End file.
